A World Unseen
by Ayame Skyes
Summary: YYHBeyblade Crossover. Sometimes theres certain people in the world that know whats happening before it happens, apparently, my friends and I are some of those people. A journey to Japan and a bit of competition can change everything, even a strong frien


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any of the Beybladers, all I own is myself....and my friends own tehmselves...thinks for a second I think thats right....asks computer mouse if it's correct and makes it nod Ok, thats what I thought.

Walking down the dark alleyways of Sarayaashiki, Japan, my friends and I laughed at my bad impression of a greaser. I pulled my jacket pieces up and smoothed my hair back and laughed as did they.

Mizuhara,or Miz as we call her, is a spunky brunette with a soft spot for blondes, shes almost always on the hyper side, unless shes in one of her sad,depressed states (which rarely happens) and then theres Kitrina, aka Kit, a serious blonde with the intellect of Einstein, don't let her looks fool you, she can be very smart and very aggresive. As for me, I've got long black hair and am more on the dark side than anything. I can act stupid, smart, tough, depressed, or mixed, depends who I'm with.

Anywho, well its summer in the states, so we saved up all of our allowences and went to Japan! Our hotel was a couple blocks away from the alleyway we were in. Wanna know how i knew that? The map was in my hands. We had all of our possessions with us, because our taxi driver was drunk and took us to the wrong hotel and if we got back in the taxi it would've been a waste of money.

Well we turned the corner into a darker alleyway, "Ayame?" Kit questioned me, "are you sure you know where your going?" I tried to see her, but couldn't and spoke, "Yes." Lies. I had no freaking clue where we were! Not wanting to worry anyone I acted like I knew what I was doing. "Max, Max, Max, Max, Max!," was the chorus being sung by Miz of course.

I squinted and tried to peer further into thte alleyway but found nothing. I peeredeven harder and gasped. Miz and Kit said in unison, "What?!" I grasped the amulet and ankh around my neck, took a deep breath and laughed to myself, " I thought I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me,but thats plain stupid." I shook my head side to side trying to calm myself down. Miz smacked her forhead and pulled out a flashlight, "I knew I had that somewhere!" Kit sighed in relief, shes scared to death of shadows. Miz handed me the flashlight and urged me on. I grabbed the flashlight and turned the corner.I sceamed.  
He screamed. I grasped my backpack and swung it at him and smacked him upside the head, " You jerk! You scared the shit outta me!" He looked at me and hollerd back," You shouldn't be wondering the streets this late anyway girl!" I shined the flashlight on him and flashed a smirk, "You shouldn't either Yusuke Urameshi." I swung my backpack up over my shoulder and walked past him. He was aw struck. Miz and Kit laughed at him then ran past him to catch up to me. He ran after us and jumped in front of me, "How did you know my name?" I smirked and laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know? You're such a fruit cake." He was getting agitated, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Miz and Kit stood beside me. Miz poked his shoulder, "Look buddy, she was calling you weak, so move and let us through!" He stood still, " You could at least tell me your name." Miz poked him again, "Thats none of your business." Kit finally spoke up, "Listen Urameshi, you seem to be very rude and low on intellect, so move a side."

He stared at her for a minute or two, "Huh?" She smacked her hand on her forhead and pushed him out of the way and walked towards the streetlight that was now shining down in the alleyway.Miz followed her stuffing a Reeses Cup in her mouth.  
I rolled my eyes and began to walk away when he spun me around and grabbed a hold of my shoulders," Tellme your name..." I stared at him in disbelief, "The names Ayame Skyes, pla, now lwt go you fruit cake." I rip out of his grasp just in time to see Kit him on the back of the head with her backpakc. He fell slowly to the damp ground. She laughed and walked over to me, "Greaseball had it coming."  
I smiled and laughed with her. Miz comes over and lightly taps Yusuke with her foot, "Nope! He's not dead!," she smiles, "that can be arranged though." I looked at her, "Miz, leave the ppor spirit detective alone." She does a fake puppy pout and shrugs it off.

We took off agai leaving Yusuke with five bucks and a note saying he was a fruitcake. After about an hour of walking we finally found our hotel. We had to share a bedroom, but it wasn't all that bad.  
The next morning Miz wanted to explore. So we strolled out the front lobby (which was filled with people talking about nothing) As we walked outside Kit picked up a flyer off the ground, "People shouldn't litter." She crumpled it up nd threw it at Miz. Miz opened it up and squealed. Kit stared at her,"You know you really should warn us when you do that...you might cause someone to go deaf." I looked at her, "What the hell was that for anyway?"

"It's Max!" I grabbed the flyer and sure enough Max and a bunch of Bladers were on it. I crumpled it up again and threw it backwards. Kit smacked me upside the head," Don't litter Ayaa!" then Miz hit me upside the head, "Especailly when its Max!" I sighed and stared at them both for a second and then shouted,"Stop smacking me!" Kit smacked me upside the head again," No littering." I shrugged and pointed, "Well hes littering by just walking. He's trash." It was Yusuke and some other oaf.(No offense to any Yusuke Urameshi or Kuwabara fans) The other guy was a bit taller than Yusuke with a 70's style hairstyle and it was orange.They spotted us.  
Yusuke waved and Miz waved back. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Kit raised an eyebrow, "Greaseball? How'd you find us?" He shrugged, "My secret, anyway this is my friend Kazuma Kuwabara." Miz poked Kuwabara, "Give me Max or feel the wrath of Pharaohess Mizuhara!" He stared at her and laughed," You could never be a pharaoh person!" She glared at him, while Kit stared at them in amusement. I walked up to Yusuke, "Well, why did you want to talk to us?"

He looked at me,"You're new, figured I'd show you around." "Thanks, but no thanks." He stared at me, "Whats your freaking problem?! I've been trying to be nice to you!" I shrugged it off when I heard Kuwabara scream.

I stared at them and laughed my ass off. Miz had bit Kuwabara for taking one of her Reeses. "Get her off! Get her off!," he screamed. I laughed as did Kit and we shook our heads in unison. "No, he deserved it," Kit stated holding onto a smug smile. I laughed and grabbed Miz's arm, "If you let go, we'll go to our tournament right now, since we are competing, and we'll go find Max." That magical word to her. She let go and dragged me by my arm down the street, Kit followed and laughed, "Later Greaseball, nice to meet you Kuwabaka."

"Hey you little!" Kuwabara screamed after Kit as she laughed.

We arrived at the stadium and looked around. It was completely empty. Nothing but air.

Miz fell to her knees, "No! Max where are you?!"  
We laughed at her slightly and walked forward and around the corner.  
"I don't even know why you talked me into blading," Kit stated, "all they do is attack me or refuse to work."


End file.
